Garden
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Somewhere beyond right and wrong, there is a garden. I will meet you there. Sequel to Diamond. Korrlok


Prerequisite story: Diamond

* * *

 **Garden**

 _"Somewhere beyond right and wrong, there is a garden. I will meet you there." **― Jalaluddin Rumi**_

It had been at least a week since Tarrlok's burial ceremony happened.

Already, Korra missed him so much.

Being the Avatar, she was the connection between the real world and the spirit realm. Her Avatar powers should be used for the good of others, and not for selfish reasons, but she had to see her husband one last time.

She lit the candles in the room as she prepared for meditation. Laying out a blanket, she sat on the pillow she set out and placed her fist together in meditation. She breathed in… and out.

Soon, the physical realm disappeared in front of her. Nothingness, then she opened her eyes. Open blue skies, grass and hills were in front of her. Spirits flew in the sky, some of them scurrying around back into their burrows.

The old woman smiled to herself. She made it to the Spirit World. Walking into the forrest, she wondered where her late husband would be.

The Great Prince General Iroh found her all those years ago when she was a teenager, but how would Tarrlok find her here?

"Korra…?" The voice of a young girl was heard.

Turning, Korra smiled as she recognized the young girl from old photographs of her old master.

"Katara…!"

The situation was reversed, now that she was the old woman, and Katara was now the young one.

"It's been so long…" Tears were in the Avatar's eyes. "How are you? How's Tenzin and everyone else here in the Spirit World?"

"I'm doing great…!" The youth was back in her old master's voice. "Everyone's doing fine, Tenzin and your parents send their regards. I'm so sorry to hear about your husband… I can only imagine the pain you must be feeling."

Korra nodded, her smile was gone. "Thank you…"

Katara must know how she was feeling, after Avatar Aang passed away in his early sixties. Not too old from her age…

"Have you seen Tarrlok? I don't know how to find him."

Katara shook her head. "I haven't seen him, sorry… But I'm sure if you keep going North, that's where he'll be. Most Water Tribe spirits like to hang out there. That's where Yue is. She protects those from the Water Tribe and escorts them after they pass away."

She placed her fist in her hand and bowed. "Thank you, Master Katara."

Katara bowed the same.

"Oh, and give my regards to 'Katara'." The young girl shouted.

Korra chuckled, knowing that she was referring to her five month old granddaughter. "Yes, I will…!"

Go North and try to find Yue, where most people of the Water Tribe go after they pass on. It was worth a shot to find Tarrlok there. Korra remembered a conversation she had with Tarrlok about the Spirit World. It was a time before they got together as a couple.

 _"I don't think I'd ever make it into the Spirit World…"_

 _Korra turned to look at him. "What makes you say that?"_

 _"Only good people get to go there. Lost souls… they wander in the Fog of Lost Souls and stay there for all eternity. I don't think the Spirits would accept a person like me…"_

 _After what seemed like forever, Korra broke the silence. "I don't think that's your fate."_

 _Tarrlok looked up._

 _"It's never too late for anyone to change. Everyone has a second chance." She turned to look at Tarrlok. "I think the spirit would give you a second chance, Tarrlok. It's never too late for you."_

"Korra…?"

Looking up, she saw the same blue robes that she saw him wore the first time she met him. His white hair was replaced by the same brown locks and not a wrinkle was on his face. Tears were in her eyes as she dashed to where he stood.

"Tarrlok…!"

They were both in a mighty embrace that she knew she would never forget. Then it came to her. Tarrlok still looked like a healthy, middle aged man. She was the one with white hair and wrinkles. When they met, they were so concerned with people accepting their age gap. Now the tables were reversed for them in the Spirit World.

"Look at me, I'm the old one, now…"

Tarrlok took her chin with his fingers, and the smile she always knew was on his face.

"You're still as beautiful since the day I first met you."

A blush was soon on her wrinkled cheeks. Kissing her, a golden light soon enveloped them, turning Korra's old body back into her seventeen year old self.

Realizing what the spirits did, they both laughed, and dashed into the grassy valley.

 _Somewhere beyond right and wrong, there is a garden. I will meet you there._


End file.
